songfic: Before he cheats
by phamtomgirl
Summary: Malon ya esta harta de ser la segunda, Link siempre viendo con ojitos a Zelda...mientras ella cuida a Epona...claro que no puede decirle lo que siente, ya de que es demaciado timida y demaciado insignificante...pero eso no le impide no sentirlo...songfic


**Es la primera ves en tanto tiempo de que escrivo algo o.o se podria decir de que ando oxidada**

**n.n espero que les guste el songfic ( mi primero x cierto, tambien de zelda), es algo extraño ya que primero eleji la cancien , depsues el tema y despues el programa/serie, xD etc**

**:D sin mas preambulos...**

**sumarry: (no zelink)Malon ya esta harta de ser la segunda, Link siempre viendo con ojitos a Zelda...mientras ella cuida a Epona...claro que no puede decirle lo que siente, ya de que es demaciado timida y demaciado insignificante...pero eso no le impide no sentirlo.**

**Cancion: "Before He Cheats" de carrie underwood ( gran artista)**

**Video: h t t p / w w w .y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v T 5 6 v L z S 5 i 5 w **

Nota:fans de zelink...aquí no hay eso .. ni tampoco lo contratrio...lean para informarze. Tampoco es malonXlink, tambien hay que variar de lectura

**Nota2: mel corector ortografico de mi word es una basofia o.oU no se ke le pasa que ya nofunciona...mill disculpas**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

Malon se hecho en su dura cama, mirando el techo mal construido del granero, deceando morir en este momento...¿por qué a ella?...además...¿qué habia hecho zelda?...¿nacer rica y hermosa?,¿ser secuestrada por ganon? ...ella no habia hecho nada, la verdad no se merecia su anelada suerte, no era como ella, que trabajaba día a día en el granero, sin poder cumplir ninguno de sus sueños por encargarce de un negocio del que su papá no se ocupa y que no se encarga en mantener...

...¿y que le habia hecho zelda ustedes preguntaran?...no, las acusasiones y el odio de malon no eran sin justificación...tecnicamente no le habia hecho nada directamente...

-solo quedarse con Link-penso Malon entre sueños-esa maldita...-

Despues de muchos años, Zelda habia aseptado el compromiso con Link, que despues de salvarla ( inumerables veses) Al parecer ella no se queria cazar con un " gerrero" según ella, pero Link estaba tan loco de amor de que ella penso que podia aprovecharze...

¿Qué!?...ustedes pensaran, no, zelda no es la dulse princesa que parece ser, eso malon lo sabia bien...reservaba a Link celosamente, y el tuvo que insistir mucho para que le dejara a ella cuidar los caballos reales...El trato que ella le daba er amiserable, pero Malon preferia eso a morir de hambre...

-¿qué estaran haciendo ahora?-penso Malon intranquila, esperando lo peor.-

Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

-cuando volvera…- se pregunto soñadoramente Malon cerrando los ojos, recordando las veses que habia hido de paseo con ella ( hace tanto tiempo…) ellos pasaban antes mucho tiempo jutos, haba conocido gracias a él a tantas razas que desconocia, gorons, kokorys, dekus, zoras y mcuhas mas.Link le habia mostrado de que habia vida mas alla de aquel granero, de todo lo que hay en el mundo. Ahora simplemente lo odiaba. Odiaba su ahora monotona vida , odiaba no poder desquitarce...Claro, que ella tenia a epona...pero tambien le tenia mucho camino, no podria hacere algo malo al animal...pero cuantas cosas si le habia hecho en sueños a esos dos..

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Si, pero no podia hacer nada, el no le habia hehco nada….Ella solo se habia ilucionado….no era la culpa de nadie…pero aun asi….

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Nadie jugaba con sus sentimientos, nadie….Malon era alguien fuerte, Sabia de que muy pronto podria salir y sonreir con su vida simple. Siempre habia sido asi...no importaban los obstaculos...lograba olvidar todo... aunque sabia que eso duraria un tiempo, no lograba conciliar que a su amado link le gustara aquella persona, que siento tan inteligente no se de cuenta de todo...

¿qué estarian haciendo en ese momento?

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know…

El no sabia tantas cosas, no sabia el amor puro que ella sentia, no sabia del "amor" Hipocrita de su amada, no sabia de todo el engaño, no sabia … En cierta forma el podia merecer el proximo infierno que sufriria, pero ella no, ella no merecia estar asi...

Algun dia se vengaria, lo sabia...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

…¿además, que veia ella en Link? Un chico lindo , sin duda, valiente, diestro con la espada...viendo muy dentro de él no tenia tanta personalidad, se dejaba doblegar por todos, una cosa es ser amable y otra muy diferente...es ser como él. Pensandolo bien tal ves no habia perdido tanto...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

Ohh... not on me...

SI, tal ves es mejor pensar asi…optimistamente, no le gustaria estar con alguien que se dejara pisotear tan fuerte, que dejara ser manipulado, alguien que cumpla con todas tus exigencias…

Tal ves ser imperfecto es lo que mas ama uno de otra pesona, por lo menos asi era en el caso de Malon...tal ves algun dia el se de cuenta de lo que ha perdido, y tal ves esa seria la mejor venganza...

Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Malon estaba canzada de los tal veses de su mente, preferia no penzar en eso, odiaba que link la controlara a ella asi…tal ves ella era tan fácil de manipular como el...aunque ella no preferia pensarlo de ese modo...

Sabia de que seguiria pensando en aquello por toda la tarde, mas nada podia hacer.Intento descanzar hasta que sea hora de limpiar el granero.Ademas, al dia siguiente estaba programada una supervicion al granero asi de que seria un duro dia de trabajo...

Se arullo a si misma con una melodia distante...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

reviews por favor¬¬ uno no puede mejorar sin esos caprichosos reviews xD

espero rviews de las 7 casttigadas en especial (¬¬)  --( poio rulz)


End file.
